Lego House
"Lego House" is a song by English singer-songwriter Ed Sheeran. It was released on 11 November 2011 as the third single lifted from his debut studio album +'' (pronounced "plus") of 2011.1 It was released as the second single in the US on 11 February 2013.2 It was written by Sheeran, Jake Gosling and Chris Leonard, and produced by Jake Gosling. The song received its first radio play on Zane Lowe's BBC Radio 1 show on 8 September 20113 and was Sheeran's first song to make the BBC Radio 2 playlist. The remix featuring P Money premiered on MistaJam's BBC Radio 1Xtra show on 30 September 2011. The music video features ''Harry Potter actor Rupert Grint, as a play on their similar appearance.4 The song did well worldwide, reaching top 5 on Australia, Ireland, New Zealand, and the UK Singles Chart, and top 50 on other countries including United States. Lyrics: I'm gonna pick up the pieces And build a Lego house When things go wrong we can knock it down My three words have two meanings There's one thing on my mind, it's all for you And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm And if you're broken I'll mend ya And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind I'll do it all for you in time And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now I'm gonna paint you by numbers and color you in If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before And I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind, I'll do it all for you in time And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now Don't hold me down I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take And if it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm And if you're broken I'll mend ya And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind I'll do it all for you in time And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down And out of all these things I've done, I'll love you better now Section heading Write the second section of your page here.